Am I Your Friend?
by FrozenCurse
Summary: Collection of One Shots strewn together into one story. They don't relate to one another. I will update at a later date when the inspiration strikes. Please read and review! :D


A/N: I have to admit, not one of my best works. ^^" I just really wanted to write a fan fiction little romance one shot for Shinrei Tantei Yakumo so here it is! Obsessed like crazy with this series! Hehe~ I love it to bits and pieces. A bit ooc but what can you expect of a work of cr*p just randomly typed into a word document? XD

Well, hope you enjoy this bs'ed oneshot that was typed up in a rush at 12 AM.~

_**Am I Your Friend?**_

* * *

><p>Haruka was walking across the school's campus, thoughts cramping up the space in her head. She was silent and had a dazed expression on her face as she looked up into the sky daydreaming. Today, the weather was chilly, the wind blowing ever so slightly and the trees' leaves rustling. Fallen multicolored leaves crunched beneath Haruka's boots as she walked. In the sky there were thick clouds obscuring the sun, creating a stuffy atmosphere. The clouds led her thoughts to Yakumo. Yakumo's uncle had said that he had named him. Yakumo. The name meant "thick clouds." His uncle had known that Yakumo would undergo many trials because of his special red eye and hoped that some sunlight would shine through those clouds.<p>

Haruka giggled a little at the thought of Yakumo. What a rude, obnoxious person he was and yet, her heart went doki doki just at the thought of him. He was also very kind though. When she was in danger, without hesitation, Yakumo would appear and save her. She was saved by him so many times. At that moment she bumped into something and snapped out of her little world.

"S-sorry!" She said, bowing a little. She looked up and saw that it was Yakumo. blushed as she realized that she had just been thinking about him earlier. He looked down at her with sleepy eyes and mumbled, "Oh, it's you." Haruka's face flushed red as he said this. _What an annoying person he is indeed!_ She thought to herself.

"O-oi! What are you doing here?" She asked, now curious as to why he had left the Film Research Club.

"What? I can't leave that room?" He asked her, eyebrows raised. Haruka then turned a shade redder out of humiliation and retorted, "I'm not saying that! It's just…I never see you on campus or anything!"

"Tch." He muttered, turning around to leave, "Well, next time don't be so clumsy at least." He mentioned about her bumping into him earlier, bringing up the fact that she was a huge klutz. She felt offended by this but just let it slide. This was Yakumo after all.

"So, what are you doing then?" She asked, running to catch up.

"Going back to work on another stupid case Gotou-san told me to do."

Haruka stopped then. She hadn't heard about this case. She knew it wasn't an obligation of hers to know about every case he was working on but it made her feel a bit left out. Sure, she came to his room every day just because she wanted to and Yakumo would always act annoyed but that didn't mean they had a strong relationship with one another. He probably wouldn't even consider her his friend.

"Hey…" She began, her brow furrowed as she looked down at the ground. Yakumo turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow when he saw her look down, "Do you think I'm..your friend?" He chuckled a little at the question.

"What's with this sudden question? She just shook her head as a hand shot up to her face to wipe away any tears that had collected and then she looked up at him with a forced smile on her face.

"Nothing!" She said cheerfully as she walked ahead of him, "Well, let's get to the room quicker. It's an important case right? Since Gotou-san asked you to work on it, it must have something to do with a spirit!" Once she walked past him and he couldn't see his face anymore, she let the pained smile stay there but tears had now begun to fall down.

He didn't think of her as anything more than just an annoying person who visited him every day. What was there to be sad about? There couldn't be anything more than that anyways right? Even though she said all this to herself, she couldn't help but feel a terrible pain in her heart. Feelings like there were rocks where her heart should be, rocks that weighed more than a ton.

He would have said something cold back to her like "When did I say you could be in on the case" but he could tell that something was off. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't worried.

"Of course I am! What would make you think that I wa-" Yakumo grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. His eyes widened and his poker face fell when he saw the tears spilling down Haruka's face. He stood there, letting her cry for a while and then put his hand to her face to catch a tear that was falling.

"Ha-Haruka…" He said, hesitating before saying her name.

She looked up at him, surprised that he was actually saying her name. She knew that he never called her by her name because he didn't want to be too emotionally attached to anyone and saying one's name was one way of becoming attached to the person. But now, he said her name. It felt like angels were singing her name down to her.

"I don't know why you're crying but…I don't have to go right away." He said, averting his eyes away from hers. Haruka's eyes widened as he said this and then a small smile found its way to her lips. He then began walking ahead of her.

"Why not we go head to the café for some sweets like the first time we met?" (Referring to the version Oda drew) he said then, speaking as if he didn't care.

She smiled. He did care. Then, she bounced to him and lightly touched his arm and noticing that his face had turned slightly red, she replied, "Okay! My treat!"

He turned away saying, "Of course it's your treat."

"Hey!" She laughed, punching his arm playfully.

Haruka looked up into the sky then and realized, there was a bit of sunlight streaming through the thick clouds, shining onto them. A happy smile spread across her face. Little by little, she wanted to shine her way into Yakumo's life and clear away those thick clouds that covered up the sun hiding behind them.


End file.
